


Sweet Snixmas

by supercanaries



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Christmas Elf Costume, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Chris having sweet sex for the first time at Naya's place during the Snixmas Party. (Based on a prompt at the GKM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Snixmas

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said, I'm using this account not only to post new works but also to recollect other fics because it's a wonderul archieve system. Therefore, this story might not be new to some of you. It was written for a prompt at the GKM by me and my friend Simo. It's just that I love Colfin too much and sometimes I fall into temptation though I usually try to avoid writing RPF as much as I can.  
> If you've never read it before and you're just finding out now about it, I hope you like it! There's so little Colfin in the world sadly!
> 
> Full prompt: [ Link](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44346298#t44346298).

There was something Grant Gustin loved particularly and it was ‘costume parties’. He had loved those parties since he was a little boy and he used to watch tv gossip shows dealing with crazy events given by millionaires during which almost everybody ended up with getting completely drunk and finding themselves laid in beds they hadn’t seen before or in jail for drunk-driving. And now that he had fulfilled his childhood dream to get to be part of that reality, he was enjoying his Christmas costume party.

Even though he was quite new on the GLEE set (wearing the shoes of the Warblers’ captain, Sebastian Smythe) the young actor had been able to gain his colleagues’ sympathies, especially Naya Rivera. The gorgeous actress, in fact, had invited him over for her Christmas party and Grant hadn’t declined, obviously.

He would have had the change to attend one those parties, but also to get a little closer with his GLEE co-stars or even just famous people.

Unluckily though, Grant hadn’t been able to lay up for a costume, so he had chosen casual clothing: dark jeans, grey shirt, black jacket. It wasn’t really a Christmas look, he knew that, but he also thought nobody would have been that sober to notice.

Anyway, Grant was sitting on a comfortable leather couch, having an alcoholic drink and looking around. The night was already fun, but he suddenly noticed somebody walking in, by the Rivera porch, and his eyes got immediately enlightened.

Party fun had just begun.

Maybe it was because Chris Colfer was stepping into that house and he had been accurate enough to make his Christmas elf costume look perfect.

Chris didn’t manage to avoid the warm hug Naya gave him as soon as he walked into the room. He decided to act like a gentleman by the way and spent a little time to tell Naya how sweet and kind she had been to organize that party (also to mock her a little, given the amazing relationship).

When Naya had to leave him to introduce the house to other guests, Chris walked through the huddle, catching little comments about how cute he looked, dressed up like that.

Grant couldn’t help but smiling when he saw the costume. Where the hell did Chris find something like that? Also, how could he even wear it?

He smirked and drank the rest of his drink, standing up from the coach and getting closer to Chris, ignoring the rest of the crowd, almost like the other guests didn’t even exist.

“Hey there, Rudolf!” Grant called him out to get Chris’s attention over the loud volume of the music. “Oh, wait, sorry, you aren’t Santa’s reindeer.” He commented, shaking his head. “But it looks cute. I mean, your costume, it’s … what the hell is that?” He asked, giggling. 

Grant was talking to him almost as if they were close friends. Actually, they’d known each other for a few months and, although he had tried so hard to get Chris’s attention, Chris had always been a little too elusive according to him.

Chris lifted and eyebrow when he saw Grant, that sociable - very sociable, actually too sociable – guy. He had tried to keep a professional attitude and he didn’t allow him to get too confident so soon, but sometimes it was hard with the pretty funny face Grant had.

“I wanted to show up here in a Grant Gustin costume …” he answered, smiling and shrugging because the new boy on set had no chance to cut him, even if Grant was so creative with lines he would have deserved at least an award for trying well, “luckily I chose something different. Guess I’m not the one who had that idea.” He stated since he was still trying to get what or who was Grant Gustin dressed like.

“I have to confess I’ve been so lucky to get the exclusive from Grant’s manager.” Grant fought back, keeping a smile on his face.

He loved talking to Chris because of that: he knew how to answer back with his sharp little lines. He would have wanted to get closer to him, so much, but Colfer didn’t agree, or at least, so it seemed.

“You look funny …” He commented then, giggling, “… cute, but funny.” He added, staring at Chris from head to toes.

Chris’s eyebrow lifted even more at that but he couldn’t help but laughing.

“I’m a cute elf,” he answered, thinking that Grant was referring to the costume, “I’ll tell you again, I would have wanted to dress up like Grant Gustin, but I think I’m okay with a miserable elf too.”

He looked around to search for familiar faces: not that he minded talking to Grant, but they weren’t close enough for Chris to start being cocky.

Maybe.

Anyway, he didn’t have time for that because Grant was already taking advantage of the situation, pulling his jacket off and leaning it around Chris’s shoulders. It was quite big for him, but he made him look a little cooler, or that was what Grant thought.

“Here, now you’re a little less elf and a little more Grant.” He commented, smiling.

Chris followed the movement until the jacket came completely down on his shoulders, without getting distracted. He wasn’t sure about what was happening or the reasons of it all, but it was a party, wasn’t it?

“Oh thanks” he said ironically, trying not to get the sharp side out and still being nice, “I don’t think I could get ‘more Grant’ without that typical Gustin smirk.” 

Chris couldn’t help but asking how long he had actually stared at Grant to notice his typical smirk, since the boy was new on set.

He tried to think that it had been a detail he had noticed on screen when he saw the episode on tv.

He needed to think that was the explanation.

“Sorry, can’t do anything about that.” Grant answered, shaking his head. “But if you want me to, I can show it to you as long as you wish, so you can imitate it better.” He added, shrugging.

Grant was still talking to him as if they had been friends for long, or even worse: at times he acted almost as if Chris was a prey to catch, or a girl to conquer. Yes, because Grant didn’t even realize the nasty smirk he was giving to Chris that might have even scared him.

Colfer wasn’t shaken up luckily, because he was so focused on the conversation that he hadn’t seen Grant’s faces either, “No, thanks, I wouldn’t want you to blind me. I still need my sight, you know?” He answered, incapable to understand if it was ironically or not, if he was complimenting Grant or declining his offer. “Also, why should I wish to act like Grant Gustin if I have the original version right before my eyes?”

It didn’t make a lot of sense actually because Chris was surely the famous one but they were just joking, so it was an useless detail.

“You’re so right. I wouldn’t want to ruin you wonderful eyes.” Grant said back, meeting Chris’s wonderful eyes. He hadn’t realized how much his voice and sentence could sound malicious, but when Chris spread his eyes wide open, Grant understood that maybe things were getting a little too flirty and he was scaring him.

“Did you come alone?” He asked a second later, trying to change the subject, but his question clearly made no sense because he had seen Chris walking into the door, he knew he was alone and he was acting silly.

Chris grimaced, almost offended by the fact that Grant had thought that the question could distract him from that embarrassing observation.

Anyway, he decided to skip it, at least once.

Actually, he needed to force himself from the instinct of answering ‘I often come alone’ because it was a terrible way to change the subject. 

“I’m sadly single,” he answered ironically, “and I suppose you’re here with an army of pretty girls of something …” that was ironic too because there was clearly nobody surrounding Grant. And it would have been too much to suppose he was there with a girl and he was … flirting with Chris?  
Grant smiled at the word ‘single’ and wondered how could someone like Chris be missing a beloved person to have on his side.

“I’m not as famous as you.” He said shaking his head. “If I were, I wouldn’t be alone at a party.” He winked. “Also, I don’t think Naya would have wished for an orgy on her sofa …” and Grant could help but smile at Chris’s disgusted face at those words.

“The obscene scene you just put into my mind right now will cost me dearly. You’ve altered all of the sweet innocent thoughts I was building my book on,” he said, arching his eyebrows, “I can’t deal with kids anymore. Had fun destroying my innocence?” Chris asked sarcastic, still wondering the reason why he was still standing there, talking to him.

It was a party, there were so many people.

“Well, you might wanna change the topic and genre for your book, I’m pretty sure I could help you out and inspire you right …” Grant suggested, his lips arched in a smile, “don’t worry, I’m not gonna ask you for commissions, we’ll pretend that it’s all your own work.” He added, blinking at him.

How the hell did they get to that? At a Christmas party also.

Grant had no idea, even about the fact that he had the guts to use those pick up lines with Chris, because they didn’t have that much of a relationship.

Colfer did in fact lift his eyebrows, a little shocked at that unexpected line: he had no idea about what was truly happening, it was too weird for him to clearly get it.

“I’m sorry,” he cut the topic, but he couldn’t help but laugh. He wondered how did they even got there starting from … where did they start from? “Who says I need to get inspired by you? You’re underestimating me.”

“I didn’t mean to do that, it’s just … you look so Kurt-a-like, even now, wearing this … thing.” Grant answered, shrugging. “How was it? Baby penguin?” He asked, a little provocation coming out of his voice.

He didn’t actually think that Chris was like Kurt, no way, he had that sort of sex appeal that didn’t make him pass unnoticed, not even at Grant’s eyes.

And Chris knew that too perfectly.

“I’m nothing like Kurt.” He made him notice, shrugging like Grant had, “and, mainly, I’m not a baby penguin. Maybe I’m a baby reeinder.” He stated, pointing at his own costume. “So, are you flirting with me because you wanna stay in character and you thought I was twenty four / seven?” He asked ironically, but there was a sweet and amused smile on his face.

Grant bit his lower lip at that because he had no idea how to answer. He hadn’t actually realized that he was really flirting until that moment. How could he even justify that?

“You uncovered me … I love my character so much and especially I love how he interacts with Kurt.” He tried, hoping that it would sound like a good and believable explanation. “I think they’re perfect for each other … don’t you think?” He asked wearing a little smile.

Chris lifted an eyebrow again and he stepped back ironically, almost showing him that movement purposely.

“That’s new to me,” he answered, making his eyes roll to look away, “did you write fan fictions on it? Can you give me your tumblr, sir? I think it needs to get checked.”

“Tumblr? No way, my only addiction is always gonna be Instagram.” Grant laughed. “I’ve always wanted to write one though, but I’m not as good as you are at writing. Maybe you could write a GLEE collection too …” He suggested, maybe too serious. “Fans would love it … and who knows, maybe Ryan could explore an award deserving ship if he reads it.” He added, still smiling.

“What a terrible excuse,” Chris answered back, rolling his eyes and laughing, “There’s no need to speak about characters and cameras, just confess that you wanna kiss me already.”

He was losing control above the discussion. Maybe he should have added that he was kidding, maybe it was evident, he didn’t know.

Grant arched an eyebrow at that because it looked like an invitation and he was ready to accept it fast.

“Mmh … are you suggesting me to kiss you, Chris?” He asked, getting dangerously close to him. He matched his wonderful blue eyes and before he could notice, he was holding his breath.

His gaze fell down to Kurt’s lips, barely open in a smile, and caught himself swallowing.

Chris pushed his head back, worried about that sudden question. They were still teasing, or at least he needed to force himself to think they were. Luckily he was all blushed with make up to look like a cute elf, or else his face would have looked flushed in red with embarrassment.

“No, I’m not!” He answered fast, “Why are you blaming me for your whishes? I know my perfect lips are tempting … are you asking me if I’m suggesting it because you want me to?”

“You are practically pushing me into it …” Grant corrected him. “I’ve never thought about kissing you …” He smiled, cutting the inches of distance Chris had put between them. “And we were just talking about Kurt and Sebastian, right? This had nothing to do with you and I … am I wrong?”

“So, eventually, it’s them kissing, while you and I wouldn’t even touch, would we?” Chris replied ironically, because it was quite evident that Grant had spoken with a certain malice. “Okay, okay, sorry, I just thought it was a lame excuse to put your hands on me.”

“Right, I wouldn’t think about kissing you, but Kurt. You said it yourself that you’re two different people, didn’t you?” Grant gave back, trying to test him as Chris had done with him. “And I don’t need a lame excuse, If I want to … I can take you.” Grant’s smile was terrifying. Was he serious? It was quite hard to define. 

Chris’s initial shyness had gone and Grant was pleased about it. He loved speaking to him in such a confident tone.

“You can take me?” Chris repeated, skeptical and unsure. He was trying not to focus on the idea of Grant as an attractive guy, because if he did, he would have needed to admit that he had already thought about that before. “You look quite sure about it, I wonder if you’re getting too much in character. Where has the shy guy gone?”

“Never mind. It’s alcohol speaking. Tomorrow, as soon as I’ll be sober enough, I’ll be a baby penguin like Kurt again.” Grant tried to justify himself, shrugging. 

He didn’t want to push it too far, he didn’t want to look that bad to Chris, even though he was clearly provoking him with his words.

“And by the way, how can you tell that I’m a shy guy?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He suddenly realized that Chris had to analyze him to know how he was. So, there wasn’t that much of the indifference he had thought. A spontaneous smile came out on his face.

Chris noticed and he gave back, but he was being defensive again only a second later.

“I heard rumors. That’s not exactly what Darren told me, but I guess I’d need to check on different opinions before I can judge,” he made him notice, adding a little mysterious charm about what his co-starts were thinking about him, “and the majority decided that you’re Grant, the Shy Guy.”

His plan worked because Grant got soon curious about it.

“Oh really? So what did Darren say about me?” He asked.

He was new so it was important for him to know what they were thinking about him. He wanted to spend an amazing time with the cast, he wanted to be a part of the famous Glee group and he hoped they thought good about him.

But he didn’t receive and answered and Chris simply rolled his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Grant,” he said, laughing, “you should learn that one of the first things you need to know about the cast is that whatever me and Darren are saying to each other, it’s just secret.” Although the real reason was that Chris didn’t think that what Darren said about Grant was to be reported.  
Grant’s smile disappeared suddenly, and he just gave Chris a face.

Those words had irritated him.

And it wasn’t because Chris didn’t want to tell him about Darren’s though, but mainly because Chris was sharing secrets with Darren. It seemed like jealousy, but Grant wouldn’t admit it anyway.

“You guys seem pretty close …” He commented, a little harsh voice he couldn’t hide.

Chris spontaneously laughed at that reaction. But then he frozen, realizing the way Grant had pronounced those words.

He knew he was quite loved but he didn’t need co-workers jealousies too.

“Yes, we are,” he answered, wrinkling his lips, “I’ve also been playing the candle to his romantic dates. Best friend ever, right?”

“You should leave him alone …” Grant suggested, even though those words sounded a lot like an order. “Is Darren still dating that lovely girl?” He asked, trying to investigate upon their relationship.

He didn’t know anything about Darren actually, not even about and eventual girlfriend. But he knew Chris and him got more intimate through time and it was also normal, considering the roles they had been playing … also, the fandom would have sold its soul to see them together.

And that bothered Grant, a lot.

“I don’t know, actually. They break up and get back together,” Chris made him notice, “so this is why I’m mainly in the middle, I’m avoiding intimate embarrassing situation. Poor me, wanted by anybody.” He said ironically, passing a hand on his forehead theatrically. “I understand that this love is rationally justified by how awesomely fantastic I am, but it’s gonna consume me someday.”

Okay, sometimes he truly tended to exaggeration, but he had gone through many thing during his life, and finally, after years of suffering, his ego could live happily.

Grant didn’t answer, he was trying to focus on the words.

His mood had totally changed and he thought it would have been better if he had kept on playing on the baby penguin thing, instead than talking about Darren.

“I don’t think Darren could give you what you need …” He murmured, shocking Chris and also himself a little. Where were the words coming out of? “I think you should focus on someone like you …” He added, meeting his gaze.

Chris blinked hard at that: was it sort of a suggestion? An invite? (He didn't have time to focus on what Grant was implying about him and Darren.) 

No he shouldn’t.

“Please, don’t tell me you’re one of those fan girls that still believe Darren and I are constantly flirting, dating and blah blah.” He told him, because Grant seemed like he thought there was something. “Believe me, I’d want to focus on myself but … there’s no one like me.”

He suddenly felt like he was being a little too egocentric maybe.

“Who are you suggesting though?” He asked than, couldn’t help but showing the little challenge through the voice.

“I’m not one of those fan girls.” Grant made clear, maybe a little overreacting. “But … that’s the idea you and Darren give … I could clearly understand the fandom.” He said, a little bitterness on the tip of his tongue. “And I thought you had a gay radar or something.” He answered ironically, looking around. He had clearly lost the mood to continue the conversation.

“No, I don’t.” Chris replied, lifting and eyebrow and ignoring those comments on Darren. “I’m not giving myself away neither. Why do you think so bad about me?” He asked, a little upset. “I thought you wanted to suggest me someone to focus on, not some random gay guy.”

“So, are you saying that you come on to anybody you like even though he’s not gay?” Grant asked curious, arching his eyebrow. Suddenly he had found a new interest into that conversation.

Chris groaned in frustration. He had no idea how they succeeded in misunderstanding each other so well.

“No, I’m not. I’m not the type of person who comes on,” he tried to defend himself, even though he couldn’t deny he hadn’t fought back Grant’s previous malicious line, “but maybe … if I do like somebody a lot, I could make an exception.”

“Aren’t you afraid that you couldn’t get him simply because the boy you like might not be gay?” Grant asked, arms crossed against his chest.

Chris shook his head. “But fortune favors the brave. I have faith in fortune.”

There was no sense in the conversation, he knew it because he wouldn’t have really done that. He wouldn’t have rape a poor straight guy.

“You’re brave then …” Grant commented, surprised. “Tell me now, how many times have you been kissed by fortune?” He asked, wrinkling his lips in a smirk. Okay, he had no permission to mess with Chris’s private affairs, but the conversation was already going there, so.

Chris hesitated, not sure about whatever was going on.

“I don’t know about fortune.” He replied ironically, after he had thought about it for a second. “Now, could you stop being so obsessed with the words ‘kiss’ and ‘Chris Colfer’ in the same concept? I might think you’re interested …”

Grant stepped in.

“Are you embarrassed?” He whispered to his ear, low voice. “My gossip life is not so full right now, so I just mess with the others’ …” He added, evasive.

Actually, he only cared about Chris’s gossip life.

“N-no.” He answered fast, but he was betrayed by his hesitating voice: it wasn’t about the topic. It was mainly about that step that had surprised him. “Don’t …” he would have wanted to reply badly and bitching on his sentimental life, but he simply swallowed. “Don’t mess with the others’ …”

That unsure tone didn’t pass unnoticed to Grant who smiled satisfied.

“What should I do to improve my situation?” He asked, looking into his eyes and wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue; Grant didn’t even miss Chris’s gaze to his mouth nor the way his pupils dilated at that.

“Well, it’s Christmas …” He answered, after he had swallowed again, stronger, “maybe I could, you know … I could give to charity …”

He started to blink nervously, suddenly realizing that it wouldn’t have been charity to Grant if they were talking about it seriously. No, nothing like charity.

“Oh, I’ve always love people with a big heart: charity is not for everybody.” Grant answered ironically, lowering down towards him. “Tell me you know the house …” He whispered maliciously to his ear, breathing a few seconds more on his neck to inhale his fantastic smell.

Chris tried to reply, but he was so surprised by the tone he wasn’t expecting from him. The only thing he could do was nodding, blinking slowly, almost as if he was trying to give an explanation to the situation.

He did know the house, almost completely and he brushed immediately to the thought his mind was suggesting.

“Go ahead, I’m following you.” Grant told him, without quitting that smile. He hadn’t probably realized what was going on, not completely, and maybe partly because of the alcohol; but deep inside, he knew he was sober.

He saw Chris hesitating again and his smile got bigger.

He walked beside him, softly slapping his ass-cheek, making the elf-boy start, then he leant towards to take another drink, waiting for Chris to move: they needed to be careful not to get anybody’s attention of them.

For a few seconds, Chris wondered what the he was doing and especially why he was supporting Grant’s totally crazy idea.

A second later though, he was slipping away from the room, careful not to get noticed, but also making sure that Grant had seen him.

If he needed to show him the road …

Grant looked down and caught the sight of Chris’s glorious ass, kept into that tight red costume pattern and immediately licked at his own lips.

He let him walk by a little, before he could start following slowly, moving through the crowd. It was surprising how many people was there to create a sort of obstacle course.

Chris moved fast towards the hallways, searching for one of those room Naya was used to reserving to guests.

Actually, he had heard that there were many other rooms Naya had used in such a better way, but he didn’t want to be profane her house, so he ran up to the stairs.

Grant gazed at him for a few seconds, waiting for a certain distance to get between them, and then he followed him.

xxx

When they got upstairs, walking through that lonely hallway, Grant didn’t wait any longer and grabbed Chris by the arm, pushing him into the first free room he caught with his eye.

“I think this one is okay …” He commented, slamming the door behind his back.

Chris stared at him, a little unsure: it wasn’t really about the thing itself, he was just confused about how nervous Grant looked. He saw how nervously he was holding the door key with his fingers.

“Why am I thinking that any room would have been ‘okay’?” He asked ironically, stepping back. He felt like Grant had trapped him; in the most desirable way possible, obviously.

“I know you would have wanted a red-carpet-room, but you should complain about this with the owner of this house …” Grant gave back sarcastically, stepping towards him. “Well, does the room even matter though?” He asked, lifting his arms and shrugging.

There was something particularly funny about the fact that they were enjoying the blunter so much, even if the moment was so delicate.

“Oh, yup.” Chris smirked, unable to keep from laughing. “Why would I need a red carpet? I couldn’t ask for more than a wonderful pair of green eyes, could I?”

“Well, I bet that this’ll satisfy you better than a pair of eyes.” He matched his own eyes into Chris’s – unusually darkened – before he could take one last step and finally kissed him.

Grant grabbed his face into his hands, letting his lips move against Colfer’s soft and wet ones.

Chris moaned in surprise, but was fast enough to start imitating the movement, lifting an arm to brush his face with the tip of his gloves-covered fingers. Which he hated at the moment because he was really needed to feel the warmth of Grant’s skin under the touch.

His lips were a better contact then: they were sliding gently across his own with no sound and they tasted probably like some of the drinks Grant had before that night.

Chris couldn’t deny that he had felt so good when their breaths briefly blended, right when their mouths feel apart for a few seconds and he found his eyes staring into Grants, almost as if he was waiting for some snapping comment to come out of his mouth. It didn’t happen though.

Grant was holding his breath a second later, even though the need for air for starting to urge. He could feel each and every single fastened beat of his heart pulsing through his veins and thought that he was about to face a deadly heartache. 

His hands were shaking upon the soft skin of Chris’s face, not to mention his long legs who weren’t able to sustain his weight anymore. He swallowed hard, still feeling the amazing taste of Chris’s lips on his own and getting a little lost into those beautiful blue eyes.

If it had been any other occasion, he would have probably cut the tension with a joke about the way the other person was kissing, but all the words were stuck through his throat: he just wanted to feel his mouth pressed against Chris’s own again, to catch his taste again.

He closed his eyes then and cut the distances again, making his lips slide upon Colfer’s, moaning at the perfect puzzled fitting he got from the other boy’s movement, even though Chris was actually trying to catch his breath again. He was stopped by Grant and he didn’t wait a second to brush back into the kiss.

Grant’s mouth slid harder this time, deepening the touch. A silent order and Chris parted his lips to let the other boy’s tongue brush at the inside of his mouth gently. He moaned and couldn’t keep his hands – still fucking covered in Christmas gloves – from moving towards Grant’s hips, sliding across them to stroke at them and then stop right there.

Grant lost a beat when their tongues actually started to work out together in synch. He didn’t know kissing a boy could be feel so good, especially if the boy was Mr. Chris Colfer (or maybe he did know, whatever). 

He used his hands to brush at his face again, drawing invisible circles with his thumbs, while walking towards him, forcing him to step back. He needed air, but he couldn’t stop kissing Chris, it was like a drug and he was already addicted to his mouth. He would have given anything to kiss and touch and taste it all night long.

Chris moved a hand, lifting it to grab at the back of Grant’s neck, as if he couldn’t find the right position to calm his nerves down. He pushed him towards him to deepen this kiss, while stepping back until his legs touched the mattress behind him.

He gave up on that hungrier kiss for a second to move his lips along Grant’s neck, kissing it sweetly to try and make him feel sure and relaxed. “You smell good,” he whispered against Gustin’s skin, breathing between his jaw and shoulder, “it’s a little aphrodisiac.”

Grant closed his eyes instinctively, lifting his face enough to let Chris explore his exposed neck just like he wanted.

“You’re a good kisser …” he whispered, putting his hands on Chris’s waist. “It’s quite more than aphrodisiac.” He smirked and opened his eyes, searching for his gaze.

Chris, though, was too busy tasting the sensible skin of his neck to notice and look back at him.

Grant caressed his back, drawing an invisible boulevard towards his neck to interlace his fingers through those incredible soft hair. He pressed on the back of his head, to move Chris’s mouth right where he wanted him and he could feel him more.

Chris wasn’t really listening. He enjoyed the comment a lot, but he simply groaned on Grant’s skin.

He followed Grant’s orders, wondering if it was the first time Grant was actually doing that with a boy. Inappropriate thought for the moment though. There were a lot of better things to think about while tasting him.

His mouth moved along to press against is chin and surrounding it. He stopped for a second to look into Grant’s green eyes and kept briefly from kissing those thin but charming lips again. 

Their eyes met and Grant held a breath because he could clearly see that Chris’ were darker and wet, filled with desire. It was quite a weird sensation to see him dress up that way, so childish, which was clearly in contrast with his eyes, suddenly filled with lust, those lips barely parted, swollen from the kisses, his cheeks red from both make-up and heat.

An angel. He was clearly an angel.

Without even pulling his eyes away from him, Grant put his hands on Chris’s shoulder and finally undressed him of his own jacket, letting it fall on the floor. He waited for Chris to do something though, the urge of feeling him present getting deeper and deeper.

Chris breathed hard then because he was already overthinking too much: he grabbed Grant’s shirt gently and began to unbutton it slowly.

“I suppose this is … the first time for you?” He asked hesitating because he wasn’t really sure about it, and he opened his shirt, brushing the skin underneath and staring at his perfectly sculptured chest, a hot vision Chris wasn’t really prepared for.

A few seconds passed and he decided that maybe he should have looked him in eyes, to make him a little more sure about it.

Grant simply nodded, feeling a little embarrassed all of a sudden: when Chris had started showing clearly that he was trembling with desire, Grant had felt all of his walls fall and he wasn’t feeling as comfortable and self-confident as before.

He was a little like the baby penguin of the situation, waiting for Chris’s orders and teachings. 

He tried not to look that anxious though: he had dignity and, mainly, he cared about making a good impression, even if he didn’t actually know anything about gay sex.

He parted his arms from his body, helping Chris so that he could make the shirt slip away eventually. 

Chris looked as the top slipped along the pavement for a second, then he went back to Grant who was way more interested, especially if he was standing there, half naked.

Colfer thought that maybe he wasn’t all that sexy while wearing an elf costume, but he felt Grant wasn’t even paying too much attention to it. 

He stepped back a little and nodded towards the bed behind him, pointing to order Grant to sit there.

They didn’t need to hurry things up, he wanted Grant to feel at ease even if he’d never had sex with a boy before, he wanted him to feel everything with no thoughts on his mind.

Without moving his eyes from Chris’s, Grant followed the order and sat on the bed.

He laid down a little, weighting on his elbows, showing Chris a perfect sight of his fucking perfect abdomen. At the same time, Grant could stare or imagine actually, Chris’s charming body covered in that horrible yet tight red costume.

Colfer stepped closer, cutting the distance with a few fast steps.

He put a knee on the mattress, at Grant’s side, and leant over, arching his back, until he reached his gorgeous chest with his lips. He brushed a little upon it, moving his mouth slowly and trying to chase the taste. He had no idea why he’d never thought about Grant that way before because he was such a pleasure at almost anything: taste, smell, touch and, mainly, as a person.

Grant leant over too to grab at his adorable Santa hat and throw it somewhere among the room to finally push his fingers through all of Chris’s amazing hair. He parted his lips apart, and couldn’t help but moan from the pleasure given by Colfer’s hot lips on his skin and he feel down, completely laying on the bed, forcing the other boy to follow.

He put a hand on his side, stroking it and playing with the costume, enjoying the heavenly touch of Chris’s hands on his chest.

He didn’t last long though because his hands slipped towards Grant’s pants, and Chris found himself palming at the hard cock pulsing underneath the pattern. He stared at the spot touched by his hand and then looked at Grant in his eyes, waiting for a permission for step two.

Chris was anxious, like a lot, but he couldn’t just go on, he didn’t want to push Grant towards something he was sure about it, like being so intimate with a man.

Grant held his breath and felt himself getting even harder when Chris’s hand moved between his legs. Then, he knew that it wasn’t enough clearly. He wanted more, so much more.

“Chris …” He whispered, hoping that could be enough to make the other boy understand he wanted more contact, more touch, more.

Maybe he should have felt weird, maybe even more embarrassed, because he had never done such a thing before, but the truth was that Grant was starting to feel slowly at eas. He was particularly intrigued by the fact that Chris was having total control upon him, the same Chris who looked so sweet and innocent and … well, whatever, Grant was ready to let him lead however Chris wanted.

Chris noticed immediately that sigh and allowed his own fingers to unbutton fast and softly his dark pants, pulling the zip down right after.

His hand slipped under the two patterns quite fast and he stared stroking him under the briefs, slowly but quite hard. He stopped for a second the movement and the eye-link, and Grant trembled when the stroking got over so soon.

Chris stood up on his knees, lifting himself upon Grant’s body and finally took off the gloves, throwing them on the floor.

Grant stared at him while he was doing that, eyes blinking and wet with desire, and he thought that stupid simple gesture was incredibly sexy in his eyes.

“I’d like to strip you down but I have no idea where to start with that thing …” He commented, biting his lower lip, trying to look seductive, but he actually knew he was looking like a tiny little unexpected puppy.

Chris smiled at how clumsy Grant was looking when he pronounced those words, then he moved his hands towards Gustin’s and carried them towards the zip behind his back. Maybe Grant just needed to gain a little confidence in the contact with a man’s body, then it’d have been okay.

Grant lifted his upper body a little, letting Chris’s hands guiding him. He realized he was so close to his face again then. He smiled, teasing a little and almost touching Chris’s lips with his own, while he was trying to pull the zipper down. His long fingers moved under the pattern, brushing at the skin of the boy’s back.

“So … what now?” He asked, whispering on his mouth, enjoying how Chris was guiding his moves.

Colfer looked at him in the eyes again, smirking a little, and he pushed Grant’s hands down until they reached for the edge of that ridiculous costume, without any interruption to that longing glare. 

“Now, let’s take this off.” He whispered sweetly, holding their fingers together while helping Grant grabbing the red and white edges of that fabric.

Grant lifted it enterprisingly, pulling that too-innocent-for-the-situation costume off of Chris’s hot and excited body. His eyes slowly looked down, right between his legs where his hard cock was stretching trying to fight to get out of the delicious tiny red briefs he was wearing.

He licked his lips subconsciously at the sight while his hands were running uncontrolled and possessive along Chris’s bare and amazingly modeled chest.

“Wow … why do you hide this?” He asked smiling, referring to Chris’s tendency to dress too much.

Chris scowled at that: he just didn’t like to strip in public, that didn’t mean he wasn’t confident about his body.

“Because …” He tried to make out and answer not to waste any time, not while he was so close to get Grant, “I prefer keep it a surprise for the bedroom …”

It was a little forced anyway because his bedroom wasn’t so full as it made it sound. Nope. He was too busy with Glee, his film, his books and everything to worry about it.

“I could move permanently to your bedroom, you know …” Grant almost jumped to make their lips crash together again, hard and hungrily.

Grant pulled his tongue into his mouth, make it slip to taste him and exploring the amazingness of the warm cavity while he was holding his tender hot body into his arms. He felt a shiver through his spine when their naked chests brushed together again and again.

Chris smiled against his mouth, noticing how much Grant was getting confident with his body. He thought he would have been more hesitant, but he didn’t care: he was enjoying the feeling too much to care, seriously.

Encouraged by his tongue, he made his hand slip along his hips to pull his hand under the waist band of Grant’s tight briefs. He focused back on his mouth, waiting for him to nod or something before he could push them aside.

Grant laid back on the mattress quickly, carrying Chris down so that he could do whatever he wants with his body, so well exposed to his eyes and hands.

“Chris … you’re driving me crazy …” He murmured in pleasure, closing his eyes and resting his hands on Colfer’s shoulders, pressing to get Chris to slide along his body and give attention to the spots of his body which needed it.

Chris’s fingers reached for the waist band again in a few seconds and he didn’t wait any longer to pulled it down and expose Grant’s flushed gorgeous cock, strained hard against his abdomen.

“You too, baby …” He whispered inside Gustin’s mouth, blushing a little at the words. “You’re driving me crazy too …”

He pushed a little his body against Grant’s dick, feeling his own legs shake at the contact with that hot excited skin.

Grant let out a moan and felt his body on fire at the touch, especially because of the whispered words he wasn’t really expecting. He had never thought Chris could like him or whatever, that he could turn him on like Chris was turning him on.

“I want you Chris … I crave you.” He murmured, looking down at the boy who was starting to move between his legs.

Chris smiled sweetly, then he started kissing his chest, brushing it with soft lips.

“Me too. You have no idea how much I want you right now.” He groaned on his skin and then traced a circle with the tip of his tongue, wetly covering his chest with saliva.

He wasn’t really sure about the words. He didn’t even know if it made any sense. It sounded so nice and appropriate. 

Grant couldn’t believe it.

Did he get it right?

Did Chris want him?

He felt his heart exploding into his chest with happiness because it meant Chris was looking at him differently, that the feelings he had for him were at least a little mutual.

He smiled spontaneously and flipped his head back, brushing Chris’s bare shoulders, then his hair (he fucking loved his hair, so soft and good smelling; he thought he could have spent hours petting it without getting bored).

Chris lips lowered more, arching back until he found himself with his knees on the floor.

He kissed Grant’s leg slowly moving towards his knee and then the inside of his thigh. He was wet and warm, but still kind, even when he sucked briefly at his skin, marking it until it got a little pinked so close to his pleasure. 

Grant bit his lower lip strong to keep from screaming in anticipation. He wanted to look a little steadier in front of Chris and moaning like a horny teenager wasn’t really the right way to do it.

He pushed his hips forward, towards Chris’s tempting mouth so that the boy could make the touch deeper, and Colfer obeyed: he leant onward, tilting his neck, while his hand was stroking Grant’s leg to reassure him. His lips came to rest at the base of Grant’s cock and he started running up and down with kisses and little kitten licks.

He realized he wasn’t really acting like his instinct was suggesting, but he didn’t want to make Grant’s first time with a man traumatic.

Grant mentally thanked him for that.

He wanted so much to feel Chris’s mouth biting and licking his skin, marking him, and also he wanted to let him take him, he was ready for such a fast and harsh approach. His body was slowly loosening under Chris’s sweet and gentle touches and a few moans of approval gave him his permission to deepen the exchange.

Chris darted out his tongue to brush at his cock hard, gliding across him, reaching for the head but going back down again as soon as he almost licked it. 

He wasn’t sure about the sucking thing though, but he knew a little foreplay was necessary. He grabbed Grant’s cock, fisting it and started to pump it slowly, holding it into his hand firmly.

Grant’s moans were louder; Chris sure knew how to touch him.

He needed to stiffen his fingers around the sheets and arched his back, pushing his hips to fuck himself into Chris’s tight fist to make him go faster. Being touched like that by a boy wasn’t that weird actually, it was quite a turn-on.

Chris didn’t make him wait - if Grant was feeling sure, there were no problems – and his fingers tightened around him, while his other fingers were sinking into his thigh before he could notice.

Grant felt like his skin burning at the scratch if his nails, but he didn’t stop him.

He wanted Chris to mark his body so that the next day he could stare at the sings left by his mouth and nails and remember that it actually happened, it hadn’t been only an amazing fantasy or dream.

It was really, so really.

Chris, him and a bed.

The music downstairs started to beat louder luckily so that it could cover Grant’s higher moans because he couldn’t hold them anymore: he tried but everything was suddenly becoming too much and he was only feeling like screaming because Chris was pumping him so good. 

He fastened around him, wondering if Grant didn’t think it was a little creepy from him to keep staring at his eyes even while fucking him with his hand. He laid, without stopping his hand for a second with no embarrassment while shifting to reach for Grant’s ear with his lips.

“You’re amazing …” He whispered, scrubbing his nose along Grant’s neck, “I’ve always you were, from the very first moment, Grant ….”

Grant shivered at those words, quite unable to believe they were real.

“God, you have no idea, Chris. You have no idea how much I’ve waited for you to say that …” He confessed, wrapping his hands around his hips. He turned his face enough to reach Chris’s milky skin and bite it to mark him back.

Chris smiled, trying to fight the immediate fire that was shot through his body.

He kept it for a few seconds, but then, it was enough: his fist opened around Grant’s dick and he jumped on him, laying on his body and kissing him while thrusting himself against his waist.

He pulled his mouth away from Grant only because it was suddenly necessary.

“What should I do?” He asked, whispering a few inches over his faces and hoped that Grant understood it because he wasn’t really about to ask him out loud who should fuck whom.

“Let me love you.” Grant answered smiling, looking at him in the eyes, thumb suddenly up to brush at his cheek. He kissed him softly on his lips to gain a little courage and then he switched their bodies off.

Grant found himself over him and let their bodies clash a few times. His hand came to rest on Chris’s chest and ran over his body to reach for the rubber of his sexy red briefs.

“Can I?” He asked rhetorically, before he pulled them down, freeing Colfer’s erection.

Chris pushed his hips up to lift them from the mattress and help him out pulling them down completely. He wrapped his arms around Grant’s shoulders and dragged him close so that their mouths could meet again.

He spread his legs open so that Grant’s body could be pressed against his own and he could feel him hard.

It wasn’t enough though, it was more like a torture than anything, considering the condition they were in, but it felt so natural to pull him close and search for that touch.

Grant kissed him back hungrily, letting his tongue shove against Chris’s, hot and wet, moaning from the pleasure given by their naked bodies perfectly fitting one against another.

His hand slipped between them and he stroke Chris’s cock into his hand. He made him moan into his mouth and he had never thought touching a body that was so similar to his could make him feel so good.

Chris leant to kiss him again, deep and so needy, and suddenly winter temperatures were gone; everything was getting hotter and hotter and the smells, tastes, touches, were almost perfect. He moaned back on Grant’s tongue while the other boy was stroking slowly, firm but gentle until he gain a little confidence and fasten the hold, tightening his fist around Colfer’s dick, while a smile formed on his face as the boy underneath him was whining in tempo with his rubbing hand.

He didn’t stop kissing and licking Chris furiously, not even for a second, not even when he was taking his hand into his own to touch his chest and down towards the abdomen. He was feeling confident now, a least more than he was in the beginning, so he made Chris’s join his own and their cocks were suddenly being stroked together by their fingers, pressed together in the tight hold of their hands.

Chris felt his own body on fire, it was like a blast and his hips started stirring towards their hands before he could control them.

“Grant …” He whispered, hauling back from his lips to look into his dark green eyes instead, sharper and deeper with desire, “Need you …”

Grant nodded and smiled at the invitation, finally tasting the intermingling of their hot bodies in anticipation.

He dragged on hand to Chris’s mouth, letting two fingers slip into his mouth to make him water them with saliva, fast, and then let his hand go back between them, fingertips brushing at Chris’s hole.

He had no idea how to make it work with a man, but he was quite enterprising anyway.

Chris flipped his legs, allowing him to prepare him as necessary. He waited for a moment but Grant’s fingers pushed inside fast and he pressed his hips against him to meet to touch, too flushed and driven with want to wait any longer. 

It was a little tough, but Grant finally entered him completely, enjoying Chris’s face as it twisted with pleasure: his eyelids skipped closed and he his forehead was already a little sweaty, kiss-swallowed and red-flashed lips that were a little open to moan.

He looked like heaven.

Grant’s finger slowly strapped inside him, opening him wide, while he was groaning in tempo with Chris’s moans.

The tiny burning sensation wasn’t nearly irritating. Chris wasn’t sober – drunk with longing - enough to complain about the way he was slowly sinking his fingers into his body.

He pushed his body towards the mattress, slipping along the bed to make his finger go deeper a low moan accompanying the movement.

Grant started to move faster, enjoying every shade of Chris’s voice, lower, then higher, then lower again, while his body was shaking to meet the spot where Gustin’s fingers were fucking into him lustfully. Knowing that he was the reason for Chris’s momentary pleasure was making him awkwardly proud. 

When it became too evident that Chris was ready, Grant quitted the game and replace his fingers with his cock, pushing inside with no hesitation but still slowly and carefully, trying not to hurt him anyway.

Chris inhaled heavily, Grant’s dick filling him completely but carefuly, widening his body, forcing him to surround his thin waist with arms and his ass-cheeks with fingers to squeeze them hard.

He was feeling so full, Grant moving into his body in such and intimate way …

Grant closed his eyes instinctively at the sensation of his own erection sinking deep into the warm tight hole. Too much to handle, fucking Colfer.

“Fuck, Chris …” He murmured, eyes wide open that shamelessly stared into Chris’ while he started to thrust inside. He put his hand at the sides of Colfer’s head and lifted enough to look at the faces the boy was making while he was pushing into him.

Chris answered with a moan while his hands where holding firmly Grant’s ass, because he was feeling too needy for moremoremore. He used his hands to scan Grant’s tempo and then moved his fingers along his abdomen, brushing it while deepening the look into his eyes with no hesitation.

He tried but when he realized Grant was studying his satisfied faces, he blushed slightly and closed his eyes, feeling a twinge of embarrassment warming him up.

Grant wrinkled his lips together: he was enjoying those blue eyes filled with gratification, he didn’t want to stop it.

“Look at me, Chris.” He almost begged, still fucking him just like Chris had showed him with his hands. “Please, just look at me …” He whispered, fighting back a moan and feeling Chris clench and open around him so good.

Chris didn’t do that though and blushed darker, both from Grant feeling amazing fucking into him and a little of awkwardness caused by his own moans, even though he tried to keep them, biting at his lower lip. 

He pushed his hips back, almost as if it could distract Grant from his task.

It didn’t work because Grant’s desire to own him grew even bigger. He leant down on Chris, kissing him hard and sweetly at same time, while he was thrusting deeper inside him, almost sensing the weak spot against the head of his cock.

“Please, look at me.” He murmured again, over his wet lips, thrusting and pushing and breathing harshly. “I want to look into your eyes while you come screaming my name.” 

Chris hesitated a little more, swallowing and arching his legs to wrap them around Grant’s waist so that he could hit the spot better. When Grant did indeed, Colfer’s eyes flew open and he couldn’t help but matching them with the other boy’s.

Grant’s was brightened by a wide beautiful smile then, so contagious that Chris found himself with the same expression a second later.

They kept their eyes locked, exchanging eloquent looks filled by unspoken words, and Grant was getting close and closer.

“Chris …” He moaned in a sigh, leaning and resting his forehead against Colfer’s.

Chris’s hands wandered across his back, grooming it gently, while hearing his moans and pleas, the orgasm burning slowly into their bodies. He leant his neck and reached Grant’s, kissing it sweetly and groaning against it, and it was enough to feel as close as Grant, an unpleasant sensation of almost that was never enough.

“Let it go …” He whispered, brushing at his wet skin with his hot breath. “Come for me, Grant.”

Grant closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the pleasure given by Chris’s warm breath on his neck. He slowed his movements a bit, until that tight hold that was keeping them together came missing, and he came, just like Chris had asked. Colfer did the same immediately, rolling his eyes in pleasure and then locking them into Grant’s shamelessly, riding the best orgasm ever.

He leant over again, arching his back to find the balance, to reach Grant’s mouth this time while the other boy was still moving into his body, slower and softer, muscles relaxed more on Chris’s.

His fingers ran through Grant’s hair, pulling him closer and caressing him to bring his head to rest on his own chest. Grant didn’t fight it and placed his cheek on Grant’s shaved soft good-smelling skin, despite the sweat that was running on it.

“Best Christmas I’ve ever had.” Grant commented, his breath still harsh, brushing Chris’s belly with his fingertips.

He smiled when he suddenly realized what had happened: he had made love to Chris Colfer, his little secret celebrity crush. He held him tighter then, kissing his chest tenderly. Chris held him back, closing his eyes and leaning back to kiss his forehead and then through his soft hair.

“Best Christmas ever.” He whispered back, trying to relax his hips and stopping them from riding desperately seeking for round two, because he didn’t want to rush it and ruin the moment, not really.

“I couldn’t have wished for a better gift from Santa … ‘Rudolph’ did such a good job.” Grant answered, giggling, tilting his head to meet his gaze and lean on to kiss him sweetly again, brushing his cheek. “Thanks.” He whispered against his mouth.

Chris nodded back, same way.

“Thanks?” He asked ironically, “Why are thanking me, you idiot?” He slapped his head playfully. “You don’t have to …”

Grant giggled again, moving to kiss his sweated skin, while they were resting there at the center of the bed.

“Yup, you’re right. I shouldn’t be thanking you.” He said, looking up a Chris’s confused look. “I should be thanking Naya for hosting such an amazing themed party.” He added, smiling again, unable to fight that stupid smile back.

They looked into each other’s eyes again, and then laughed.

“Do you think Naya is gonna be shocked if she’ll find us here, like this, in the morning?” He asked, smirking a little.

Chris arched an eyebrow confused.

“Are you really planning on sleeping here?” He asked back, unsure: it was still Naya’s place and it didn’t look so appropriate to stay there like that.

Maybe.

“You wore me out, Chris. I don’t really feel like standing up.” He answered, brushing his cheek on Colfer’s chest. “Plus, it’s good in here.” He sighed, pushing himself a little closer into his hold.

Chris smiled at those words because they were quite true: it was too much of a good feeling, having Grant into his arms, and he didn’t know if he could give up on it.

Probably not.

He held him tighter, again, spontaneously, almost as if he didn’t want him to run away (not that he thought that it could be necessary to hold him because Grant seemed to agree).

He propped his neck and kissed him on the back of his head and smile through his soft hair.

“It feels so good to hold you like this, goodnight.” He whispered a little late, letting Chris brush him.

The silence that followed didn’t last much before it could be replaced by Grant’s regular and sleepy breath.

Chris let himself go then: he relaxed his head back on the mattress and his hand on Grant’ chest, and closed his eyes.

He knew no dream could be better than the reality he had just lived.


End file.
